


the gouger.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Revenge, Scary, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: y/n's father had caught a serial killer last halloween, but the anxiety of the situation still replays within y/n. this hallown, y/n is finally okay about the whole issue and is seeing someone... but it turns out not to be a good thing.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 6





	the gouger.

exactly a year ago, a serial killer by the name of the gouger was finally caught after a couple of years of killing families whole. he had a shtick for etching eerie grins on his victims' mouths and mutilating their eyes. he would then proceed to smear the blood of his victims on the walls with the words: "if you can't see it, it's not happening".

you couldn't help, but reflect on how your dad was the one that arrested and sent him to prison. even though you were now safe, you still had this nagging feeling in the back of your mind. you reminded yourself that you no longer had to stay up all night, worrying whether or not your dad would come back home. your family thought that you could finally put all this behind you, but it was halloween and the mask of the gouger was suddenly everywhere. the infamous killer became a killer icon.

although you now despised the holiday that was being celebrated, you were eager for your date night with your boyfriend. you rang his doorbell, taking note of your surroundings as you waited for him to answer the door. tonight, you were going to watch scary movies and cuddle up together.

he opened the door with a smile, greeting you. "hey, you. i'm glad you were able to find the new apartment okay." he was dressed up in a jumpsuit that one might wear when they're hunting ghosts. "oh, did you bring a friend?"

you looked at him confused until you turned around. your heart skipped a beat when you saw the familiar mask of the gouger staring back at you. a slight tremble ran through your body at the sight.

"trick or treat!" the person exclaimed. it was a kid wearing a store bought gouger mask.

osamu quickly ushered you inside and down the hall, away from them. he then turned back to the kid to give them candy before closing the door behind him.

embarrassed, you apologized for being so on edge. he led you to sit on the couch and you proceeded to explain to him why you were the way you were. you fiddled with your fingers nervously, looking up at him to see his reaction.

he took hold of your still trembling hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "i understand, i lost someone very important to me last year during the whole gouger thing. they were my whole world." he pulled you to him, wrapping his arms around you.

you leaned into him, smelling the faint scent of popcorn. you expressed your condolence while assuring him that you were both now safe. you knew for a fact that the gouger was securely locked behind bars and didn't have a way to get to you, or osamu.

osamu suddenly looked distant. "i'm glad that you offered to come over tonight for halloween. it would've been pretty tough for me if you hadn't. i'm truly glad that i can trust you, knowing that you feel the same way that i do about family." he gave you one of his famous, sparkling smiles. suddenly the microwave went off, signaling that the popcorn was ready. osamu jumped off the couch and said that he was going to get it so you could pick the movies you planned on watching.

you were scrolling through movies as you waited for him to come back when the doorbell rang.

"can you get the door for me, babe?" he called out from the kitchen.

the doorbell rang again and again. whoever they were, they were insistent. you got up from the couch and made your way to the front door, grabbing the bowl of candy on the way. it was odd that no one was at the door when you opened it, but the blood drained from your face as you looked down at the door mat. a gouger mask was placed there. that last kid must've dropped the mask, you thought to yourself as you slowly closed the door.

"everything okay?" atsumu asked, coming towards you with the bowl of popcorn.

you turned as you set the bowl of candy down. your blood went cold when you saw someone dressed as the gouger looming in the darken part of the hallway behind him. you shouted and ran towards atsumu, but before you could get to him- the person pushed him out of the way and smashed you in the face, knocking you out cold.

when you finally came to, you noticed you were tied up. as you struggled against your restraints, your eyes landed on atsumu who lay next to you with his eyes closed. "no! atsumu!"

he suddenly opened his eyes. the doorbell rang again as he held his phone up, pushing a button. each time he pressed the button, the doorbell rang in response. he sat up next to him, raising his other hand from behind his back. he brought his own gouger mask to his face with a smile. "family means everything, y/n. you must understand why we are doing this, your father took our father away from us."

the person from earlier came into the room. you could now take a better look at him, seeing that he was also dressed in a similar jumpsuit as atsumu's. "my brother's right, blood is most important," he said as he held a knife over your trembling body. the light gleamed off of the knife, catching your eye. "eye for an eye."

"now..." atsumu started to say as he scooted closer to you, holding his own knife. "we're going to take you away from your father."

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: november 1, 2020


End file.
